


Downward Dog

by Janina



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, SMUT!, Sauna, mention of Harry Hardyng, mentions of D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/pseuds/Janina
Summary: An anon on Tumblr wanted rough sauna sex!





	Downward Dog

When Jon Snow entered the co-ed sauna after his and his girlfriend’s workout, he locked it. Then he gestured to her and exclaimed, “What the fuck was that?”

Sansa Stark’s blue eyes flared with anger and she jumped to her feet on the wooden bench beneath her. She gripped her towel where it was tucked near her right breast and gestured back at him, “Do not _even_.”

“His hands were all over your ass,” Jon hissed, pointing at her. “Don’t even deny it.”

“He was _getting me into position_ ,” Sansa seethed. 

“Yeah, _doggy_ position!”

“It’s called downward dog, Jon.”

“You know what I mean, Sansa. Harry ‘Handsy’ Hardyng has been looking for ways to put his hands on you since we started coming to this gym.”

“Oh, wake up, Jon,” Sansa snapped. “Harry wants to put his hands on everyone. He’s a perv.”

Jon threw up his arms. “And you wanted to take his yoga class knowing this?”

“I’ve been tight! I needed a good stretch. And what about Daenerys?”

“What about her?!” he asked incredulously. 

“Are you kidding me? You want to complain about Harry, but I saw her with her hands all over you. I mean honestly, did you really need help getting into mountain pose? You make that pose any time you wander in the living room and the TV is on.”

“She was checking my posture!” 

She shot him a ‘do you think I’m really this dumb?’ look. “Jon, she was rubbing her hands all over you like it was the start of a raunchy music video.”

His lips twitched and seeing it, Sansa’s did too. He wanted to laugh and was trying not to, and she wouldn’t crack until he did. 

He surprised her though, by marching over to her and framing her face in his hands. “You drive me absolutely insane, you know that?”

“So do you,” she breathed, noting the flare of lust in his gray eyes. She looked down and made a show of appraising his incredibly chiseled body - and the tent currently forming under his towel. She smirked. “You got a dumb bell under that towel or are you just happy to see me?”

“Lame,” he whispered, leaning in so they were just a hairsbreadth apart. 

“It was the best I could come up with,” she whispered back and then pressed her lips against his so hard his head went back. He groaned and carded his fingers in her hair. 

“Try again,” he panted when their kiss broke. 

“You got a nice hard cock under that towel for me, Jon?” she asked seductively. 

“Fuck yes,” he growled and ripped her towel away from her body. He kissed her again, and she reached down and stripped away his towel. 

His rained kisses down her neck and Sansa tilted her head back and reached out and grasped said hard cock in her hand. He groaned. “Sansa,” he hissed. 

“You gonna give me a workout, baby?” she asked coquettishly as she stroked him.

Before he’d come in, she had been thinking about how she might not last long in the heat, but now leaving was the last thing on her mind. All she wanted was his gorgeous hard dick inside her. 

He sucked a bloom on her neck and she smiled slyly. He was staking his claim on her by marking her. His message would be clear to Handsy: Sansa. Is. Mine. 

Sansa nipped at his lips when he came back to kiss her on the mouth. 

“You got me so hard, baby,” he groaned. 

“That works out nicely then considering I’m so wet.”

He grinned and spun her around. “Let me help you get into downward dog, Sansy.”

She smiled at the nickname he gave her as he pushed her over gently. She placed her hands on the top bench she’d been sitting on and wiggled her ass in Jon’s direction. 

He slapped her ass and she let out a yelp. He rubbed the spot and then did it again. 

“You gonna fuck me or what?” she taunted him as she looked over her shoulder at him. 

He didn’t answer her, Not with words anyway. The next thing she knew he was on the bench beneath her, and his mouth was on her wet pussy from behind. She threw her head back and moaned. “Oh, fuck, Jon, yes!”

His tongue delved inside her hole and her mouth fell open as her eyes shut. His tongue and his mouth were _magic_. 

“Are you playing with yourself, naughty boy?” she managed to ask. 

He hummed in the affirmative and she placed her hand on the wall. “Fuck me, Jon.”

But he didn’t let up. Not until she was biting down on her fist and screaming into it. 

She hadn’t recovered when she felt his dick glide inside her. He twisted her auburn hair around his fist and pulled gently, causing her back to arch and her breasts to jut out. “Who do you belong to, Sansa?” he asked gruffly. 

He wasn’t moving inside her. Just holding still, and no amount of trying to get him to move was making him budge. 

“Show me,” she breathed. “Show me who I belong to.”

He drew back slowly and she felt every single ridge and vein of his cock and she moaned, her eyes fluttering shut again. And then he slammed inside her hard and she gasped. 

“Is this how I show you?” he asked, leaning over her and snarling in her ear. 

“All bad girls need to take their punishment,” she said throatily. 

He slid out slowly again and held there. Just when she was about to beg, he fucked into her again. And again and again. Each thrust inched her hands up from the bench to the wall. The sound of skin slapping together rent the room, as did the smell of sex. Sweat poured down her face, but she didn’t care. There was nothing but them and Jon inside her, pounding into her roughly, making her gasp and moan and grunt right along with him. 

She loved it when he was like this - feral and possessive and making sure she would feel him inside her for hours after. If she knew Jon, he’d dump a load in her and take great pleasure in watching it slide down the inside of her thighs. 

Her Jon was so sweet. He took care of her, loved her, and when they made love it was so sweet and gentle and hot, but then...then there were moments like this when he took her hard and rough. 

Sansa _loved_ it. 

One might wonder if she deliberately poked his inner alpha into coming out now and then…

He pounded inside her chanting, “Mine” with every thrust. 

Her orgasm came on swiftly, and she cried out, her palms pressing into the wall, and her legs twitching as ripples of pleasure washed over her. 

Jon’s thrusts grew erratic and she knew he was close. A minute later, he held himself inside her. She felt so full of him, like a log was stuffed inside her. He roared as he came, thrusting and twitching inside her. 

He pulled out slowly and she felt his seed drip down the inside of her thighs. She looked over her shoulder at him and found him back on the lower bench, watching. 

“I can’t stand,” she gasped. 

He got back up on the bench she was on and wrapped an arm around her middle. He held her against him. “I got you, baby. I got you.” Carefully, he maneuvered himself down to sit on the bench with Sansa on his lap. They were both panting and when they looked at each other, they smiled big and giggled together. 

“Are you--” he began, but Sansa cut him off with a finger to his lips. 

“I’m ok,” she said. “And you didn’t hurt me.”

He smiled against her fingers and then moved her hand away and kissed her deeply. 

They both jumped when loud knocks came at the door followed by shouts of, “Are you okay in there?! Why is this locked?! What’s happening?”

Slightly mortified, but just slightly, Sansa buried her face in Jon’s shoulder while his shoulders shook. “You locked the door when you came in here?” she asked. 

“Of course I did. I knew what was going to happen.”

She laughed, and somehow fell in love with him even more. 

“Well, we better face the music,” he sighed. 

She nodded and he helped her to her feet. They both got their towels wrapped around each other again and Jon unlocked the door with Sansa at his side, his arm around her. Harry and Daenerys were on the other side. 

“Are you guys okay?” Harry asked. “Why was the door locked?”

“Not sure,” Jon drawled. “You might want to get that checked.”

He looked down at Sansa and grinned and she buried her face in his shoulder. He moved them forward and out of the room. The cooler air hit them like a slap and it felt so good, Sansa thought she might have another orgasm. 

And then she heard Daenerys hiss to Harry, “I think they had sex in here!”

Laughing, Jon and Sansa made their way to the locker rooms to get changed and get home, both knowing their time in the sauna was just a preview of what was to come...


End file.
